


Killing zombies and Mourning

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [11]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days AU, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Zombie Apocalypse, zombie killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day nineteen of the Whumptober prompt list.Chase and his companion clear out the zombies from a house before Chase is forced to face his grief.
Series: October prompts 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 6





	Killing zombies and Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea if this should have been rated higher than it was or not but I feel like it's fine. I've rated one thing mature and the difference between that one and this one is that that one feels more personal than this one does. If that makes sense. So because of that I didn't think this one needed it. But please let me know if it does.  
> But in other news Chase finally learns the name of the person he's been traveling with.

It was getting dark. They could see a house in the distance. “H-hey.” Chase turned to his travel companion.

“No.”

Chase stopped walking. “Come on, man, I just want a roof over my head for once.”

The other man stopped as well before turning to face him. “You do know there's more of them by settlements, right?” He looked back in the direction of the house and pointed. “There's more houses there.” Chase was quiet. Looking back at him he asked, “Are you getting rid of them this time?”

“... I'll help.”

The man stared at him. “With what?” When Chase didn't answer the man turned and looked back to the house. He sighed. “Come on,” he stated as he started walking towards it. Chase followed after, relieved that they were heading towards shelter. What the other man didn't say was that he also wanted somewhere to hunker down at for the night.

They reached the house without seeing any zombies. It had gotten dark forcing them to remove flashlights from their bags. The man stuck his flashlight between his teeth and grabbed his machete as he stepped up to the door. Cracking it open he noted how dark it was in the house and paused. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to handle his flashlight and kill zombies at the same time. Turning off the flashlight he dropped it in his bag. “Man the flashlight,” he whispered.

Chase pointed his flashlight to the doorway. The man pushed the door open. Slowly they made their way inside. Chase slowly moved his flashlight around the room. They entered into a nice sized living room with a staircase leading upstairs. It was quiet. The man softly closed the door behind them. Chase made another slow sweep of the room with the flashlight. There was no one there. They moved towards the next room in the house. That's when they heard shuffling and groaning. Chase quickly moved the light towards the sound. A zombie shambled out of the room he were heading towards. Chase's companion moved forward without hesitation and hacked his machete into its head. Then tore it out, blood spattering, and hit it again. After another hit the zombie crumbled to the floor.

Quickly, Chase followed after him as he stepped past the zombie into the room. The floor creaked and they heard movement. The other man jerked around. “What the fuck is wrong with you,” he hissed.

“You're the one who went ahead without me,” Chase told him in a harsh whisper.

There was movement below them as well as above. The man shoved Chase towards the stairs. Chase's heart pounded as he started up the steps. Why was he going up first? He didn't even have a weapon on him... Suddenly, as Chase turned his light towards the sound of the shuffling, a zombie reached out to grab at him. With wide-eyes, Chase ducked and scrambled behind it. Just as it started to turn towards him again, he kicked it back. Chase's companion came up the last of the steps and swung his blade nearly taking its head off as it staggered back from Chase's kick. The weapon got stuck and he had to struggle for a second to get it loose. He huffed and the two turned to the sound of banging.

Walking over, with the help of the flashlight Chase held, the man reached for the door knob. “It's locked,” he stated.

“What do we do?”

He looked at Chase. “If you want to waste your energy breaking down the door, go ahead,” he told him as he continued to one of the other rooms.

“... Wait. We're just gonna leave it?” There was no response as he swung open the door to the room, then sent an annoyed look over to him. Chase walked over with their light source. Carefully, he stepped inside and did a quick sweep of the bedroom. Not a zombie in sight. The man turned back down the hall to the room they didn't check yet. Chase quickly followed after him, sending a glance to the door the zombie was banging on. “He's gonna break through...”

“Good. Let 'im.” The door to this room was already open. He motioned to Chase to check it. A quick sweep of the flashlight revealed another bedroom but no zombies. They heard the wood crack on the other door. Chase joined him back in the hall. Then there was noise downstairs. Chase twisted around and shone his light down over the railing. He could see another zombie wandering around on the first floor. Turning to his companion he went to speak but the man brought a finger to his lips then shook his head.

They waited in silence. Chase was afraid his nerves would get the best of him as he constantly checked back downstairs for the other zombie. Finally, the door in front of them splintered and broke enough that they could see the zombie on the other side. The machete was jabbed and swung through the gap. Chase, while trying to hold the flashlight still, twisted and looked back when he heard the other zombie. “Hey.”

His companion turned around and jumped on the banister. He crouched down and squinted in the darkness before demanding for the light. Chase turned and shined the light over the edge and peered down. Immediately his companion jumped down. Once he landed he swung the machete at its legs and the zombie went down. Getting up he stabbed his weapon down into its back. After pulled the blade back, the zombie crawled over and grabbed his ankle. He stabbed and hacked his machete until it stopped moving. Chase watched the display in amazement and shock.

Turning, Chase headed to the stairs and made his way down. Once there his companion motioned over to the room he was initially heading to. Chase swallowed then nodded. He was a little unnerved with how aggressive he was. Even though he knew he should be thankful to be traveling with someone who was that good at taking out zombies. But it was also kinda lonely. They never really talked. And if they did, it was only ever about where they were going or what they were doing.

The room was a kitchen. Useful. They'll need to search it for supplies after they were sure the house was cleared of zombies. Chase felt his stomach grumble at the thought of food. They moved on to the next room which was connected to the kitchen. A bathroom. No zombies. Though not too surprising. Next to the bathroom was a broken down door that led to a basement. Chase glanced to the other man hoping he wasn't going to insist he go first again. He didn't, thankfully.

Chase followed after him as they made their way down. It was quiet. The first room they found was storage. They kept moving. The other room was a bedroom with a bathroom attached. Chase lingered in the bedroom with the light pointed to the bathroom so his companion could confirm it was clear. Looking around, something caught Chase's eye. A picture frame laying face down on the end table by the bed. Picking it up he wiped the face on his shirt to clear off the dust and looked at the picture. It was of a family. A father, mother, and their child.

“Hey.” Chase didn't respond. “What'd you find?”

Slumping down on the edge of the worn-out bed, Chase muttered, “They're gone.” He stared at the photo as if it was of his own family. “They're gone and I...” Tears slid down his cheeks. “I couldn't do anything.” Silence fell for a moment before Chase started talking again. “Stacy didn't deserve that. And. And Sam was only six. Six.” His voice cracked. “If I would have insisted she come with me I could have protected her. I wasn't there for her,” he managed before a sob escaped his throat. “I should have done something...”

Other than Chase's crying, it was quiet. His traveling companion stood in the middle of the room watching his break down. He knew grief. The situation, what happened, it wasn't something that could be changed. Especially not with words. Reflecting didn't change anything either. The only thing that can be done is to just move on. “Get over it and move on.”

“You're an asshole.” Chase sniffled and tried to stop crying. But the more he talked about it the harder it was. “They were my family. Don't you get it? I lost everything. Everything I cared about.”

“And you can't get that back. So, move on.”

“You don't get it!” Frustration joined the pain in his voice.

“Keep it down,” he told him harshly.

“Why? There's no one-”

“They would probably hear you from outside, dumbass.” Chase stared at him. Then sniffled again. The man sighed. “Look. You can grieve, you can mourn or resent what happened but none of that is going to change anything. The only thing you can do is move on from it. The quicker the better.”

“I can't,” Chase said quietly. “How can I? They were everything to me.”

“Do it anyway.” He turned towards the door, like he was about to leave. When he spoke again his tone was softer than before. “You don't want to be stuck with those memories when your trying to survive.”

It was quiet for a moment before Chase looked up at him. Had he..? Whether he did or didn't, Chase wasn't going to ask. He didn't want to bring up painful memories. The man suddenly started to the door. Chase, temporarily distracted from his grief, didn't want him to leave. “Hey, um...” He stopped and rested his hand on the door-frame but didn't turn to look at him. “Could you- Can I have your name? Please. Or, just, something I can call you. I swear I'll stop asking if you tell me no. I just-”

“Anti.”

Chase paused, momentarily confused. “You want me to call you Anti?”

“... Yeah.” When Chase didn't immediately respond, he left the room. As Chase watched him leave, he realized that was the first real conversation they've had. One that didn't consist of discussing supplies or who was on watch at night.

His eyes drifted back down at the photo in his hands. His heart ached but he didn't cry again. He wished he would have taken something of hers. Something to remember them by. But... he wasn't thinking right. He had nothing of his life with his family. And that was something he regretted the most.


End file.
